1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-piece weight screw with a retaining feature and a unidirectional torque transferring feature.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, golf consumers have become more interested in customizing their golf equipment. As such, many manufacturers have begun incorporating adjustable features into their golf clubs. One such feature is weighting, which can be adjusted through the use of removable or movable weights, including weight screws, affixed to various regions of a golf club head or shaft. While there are several different kinds of golf club weight screws currently available on the market, many of these screws have structural weaknesses that can lead to breakage and thus require consumers to spend additional money replacing them. Furthermore, once a weight is removed there is die potential for the consumer to lose it, which is inconvenient for the golfer. As such, there is a need for a weight screw with an improved structure that prevents breakage and loss.